Wednesday
Wednesday is a fictional character in the Dick Figures series. She is a goth girl who is very caring, but sometimes violent and easy to piss off. She lives with her younger brother, Lord Tourettes, in the Shit Piss Fart Woods. Unlike her brother, she does not have Tourettes Syndrome, but she does seem to have a similar quirk as Lord Tourettes, and that is when she is angry, her eyes would become red (similar to how Lord Tourettes' eyes turn red whenever he spazzes). Her color is Dark Green, but her mouth is black (to make it seem like she has black lipstick on). Social Life She is friends with Stacy and Pink, but at times Stacy can be a real pain in the neck to her. Unlike most people, she doesn't find Blue to be lame or boring. She actually finds him real nice, smart, and interesting, and she has some sympathy towards him since he has to deal with his roommate every day. She dislikes Red because she knows Red has killed Lord Tourettes a couple of times, plus he is always dragging Blue into situations that would sometimes involve him getting hurt. She has a crush on Broseph, and most people seem to be aware of this (they're just not happy about it). People try to keep her away from him as possible, but she ends up electrifying them with a taser. Because she and Broseph hardly get to talk to each other, she doesn't know much about him, nor does she know about his name. Just because of Broseph's color, she for now calls him "Grey". The running gag is when people try to tell her that's not his real name, she is either ignoring them or is distracted from something else. Whenever Broseph tries to tell her his real name himself, she would somehow end up interrupting him or something is distracting her as usual. She doesn't trust Earl Grey because he drained Lord Tourettes' color, but she does like Darla. Even though Darla can be quite a brat to Wednesday sometimes, she still finds some innocence in Darla, especially since Darla is still upset about Earl Grey's death. Wednesday started to feel even more sorry for her since the events of Today is Wednesday. Because of her crush on Broseph, she and Emily were enemies and often fight for him. However, in The True Girlfriend, Broseph confirmed he was Wednesday's boyfriend because of how young Emily was and what Darla got Broseph to do. They also kissed for the first time. Now that Emily has a clone of Broseph as her boyfriend (so both girls can have their own Broseph), it is unknown if Wednesday and Emily are still enemies or not. She is friends with Stick775 and both of them can sometimes be seen together at a coffee shop. Whenever Stick775 freaks out when she is around, she would give him a cup of coffee to calm him down. Despite Charlotte's unknown hatred towards both Lord Tourettes and Broseph, and her hatred towards Pink because Charlotte is Blue's ex-girlfriend, Wednesday and Charlotte are close friends. She doesn't trust Wolf due to what happened at the manly beach battle and that he accidentally sent her and Lord Tourettes explosive Christmas presents. After Rapper saved her from Bruce and his gang, she and a bunch of her other friends began to like him. Trivia *Her gamer-tag is "MYStERiouSdARkneSS", but she wasn't playing Flame War with the other characters in Y U So Meme? *She knows how to hunt animals with a bow and arrow and skin squirrels and possibly other forest creatures. *She is not ashamed to admit to herself that she can be way too overprotective for Lord Tourettes and Broseph, especially since Red has killed both of them more than once. *Her skirt is longer than most of the other females' skirts. *Her taser is her signature weapon. **The taser was a gift from Lord Tourettes when he found it somewhere near the tower of the Shit Piss Fart Woods. *In The Perfect Wednesday, Broseph (with a little bit of help from Darla) gives Wednesday a black flower hair clip and a cross necklace for her birthday. **Wednesday eventually wears both the hair clip and necklace, along with a black dress with a chain-like design and bows, at Blue & Pink's wedding in Wedding Day (seen in pictures). ***How she got her dress was shown in A Future Changes (Probably), where Darla picks out the dress for her since she thought it suited her. *She will be a main character in Dick Figures: Fanons Unite. *She was home schooled (educated at home) most of her life unlike her brother. **She never really got to leave her home or the forest until she became an adult. *Her age wasn't revealed until the episode Ladies' Halloween. *Her favorite treats are Chinese moon cakes, as mentioned in Wednesday's Day Alone. *It is implied in A Future Changes (Probably) that she had suicidal thoughts, probably since the events of Ladies' Halloween. *She was probably a scene girl at some point in her life. Gallery Wednesday in SOTD.png|Wednesday's first appearance in Sailing Out To Death. Sailing Out To Death1.png|Earl Grey: "Hey, where’d you come from?" GuessWhoIAmVotingFor.png|Wednesday and Emily fighting over Broseph. Awesome 30.jpg|Wednesday rooting for Broseph in Bros Before Bras. (Image made by Alpha-Lonewolf) Awesome 56.jpg|Fighting over Broseph as always. (Image made by Alpha-Lonewolf) Awesome 54.jpg|Getting ready for the manly battle. (Image made by Alpha-Lonewolf) Wednesday in Death Battle.png|Wednesday relaxing in the Shit Piss Fart Woods in Death Battle. Hears the rocket.png|This is when she hears the rocket Raccoon was tied to heading towards the woods. WhatThe$-@^.png|"What the fuck is happening?!" LTsDestroyedHouse.png|"God damn it! Leave me alone!" HavingABlast1.png|Lord Tourettes and Wednesday with their "gifts" from Wolf in Having a Blast. HavingABlast2.png|"God Damn It WOLF!!!" Resident Zombies Memesis.png|Wednesday in Resident Zombies Memesis Pt 1. (Image made by Alpha-Lonewolf) Future Dicks.png|Wednesday at Broseph and Emily's wedding in Future Dicks. (feat. Rapper) Wednesday is Sad.png|"Lucky bitch..." Clip 1.png|Wednesday with Lord Tourettes in The World's End. (Image made by YoshiRocker13) Dinner Party 21.png|Wednesday with Broseph (who has a cyborg eye) in Dinner Party. Today Is Wednesday.jpg|A very young Wednesday seen in a flashback in Today is Wednesday. Midnight Blaze Episode 2.png|Wednesday watching the fight between Darla and Midnight Blaze. The Perfect Wednesday.png|Wednesday in Lord Tourettes' mind. (Image made by YoshiRocker13) Wedding Day.png|Wednesday at Blue & Pink's wedding in Wedding Day. (Image made by YoshiRocker13) Wedding Day 2.png|"Shh! Quiet!" Wedding Day 3.png|Wednesday reading her speech. Wedding Day 5.png|Wednesday blushing. The Perfect Wednesday 2.png|Lord Tourettes giving Wednesday a taser for her birthday. (Image made by YoshiRocker13) Request2.png|Wednesday with her birthday gifts from The Perfect Wednesday. Perfect Hot Chocolate 1.png|Darla freaking out in front of Wednesday in Perfect Hot Chocolate. Request5.png|Wednesday escaping the underground world in Today is Wednesday. Request8.png|Wednesday with her taser. Request9.png Request11.png|Maroon watching Wednesday in Wednesday's Day Alone. Pregnant Wednesday.png|Wednesday showing that she is pregnant in Birth on Wednesday. (Image made by YoshiRocker13) Wednesday & Sabrina.png|Wednesday with her daughter, Sabrina. Happy Halloween from Broseph and Wednesday.png|Happy Halloween (2014) from Broseph & Wednesday Breast Fedding Wednesday.png|Wednesday breast feeding newborn Sabrina. Wednesday's Voice The voice of Gwen from the Total Drama Series. Category:Characters Category:Main Character